


Matching

by DawnDragon32



Series: Dakota's AftG Fic's/One Shot's [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Do NOT copy to another website, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Polyamorous Characters, Short One Shot, matching outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnDragon32/pseuds/DawnDragon32
Summary: Renee was doing her assigned reading. Or she was trying to, she was a bit distracted, Jean was messaging her about his week. She smiled to herself as she tried to imagine Jeremy convincing Jean that Halloween season started extra early for them. And then smiled big as he added,‘Of course I know when it really starts, but you should have seen the smile on his face when I said I would wear a Halloween shirt that matched his.’
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Jean Moreau/Renee Walker, Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Series: Dakota's AftG Fic's/One Shot's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Matching

Renee was doing her assigned reading. Or she was trying to, she was a bit distracted, Jean was messaging her about his week. She smiled to herself as she tried to imagine Jeremy convincing Jean that Halloween season started extra early for them. And then smiled big as he added,

‘Of course I know when it really starts, but you should have seen the smile on his face when I said I would wear a Halloween shirt that matched his.’

After she responded, she sat her phone screen down, and pulled her book back to her. Jean knew she was studying, and he wouldn’t be mad if she took a little while to respond.

And then Allison walked into the room. She had been in their bathroom, and Renee assumed she was getting ready to go out somewhere, it was a Friday night, but she came out in loose lounge clothes, and her hair pulled back into a high bun. Her face was clear of any makeup, and Renee took a second to just take it in. She would never say it to her girlfriend's face that she loves it when she doesn’t have makeup on, knowing it was for Allison, and not for anyone else. That Allison did it as an expression of her personality, and not as a way to be more attractive, as if that were possible. 

Allison saw her looking, and the smile she gave Renee was so soft, and unguarded that Renee put her bookmark in, and basically threw her book onto the coffee table. She leaned back on the couch arm and opened her arms, and Allison gave a quiet laugh as she walked over and sat down close enough to be pulled into Renee’s arms.

They sat like that for a while, in silence, Renee pressing kisses to Allison’s temple and hairline, and Allison playing with the back of Renee’s hair. Renee’s phone vibrated against her leg and Allison looked down at it,

“How is Jean and his boytoy?”

Renee snickered,

“They are good. Jeremy got them matching shirts.”

Allison rolled her eyes, and muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like ‘of course he did’, and then her eyes lit up,

“Would you wear matching outfits with me? I know we could do better then them.”

Renee rolled her eyes, but nodded her agreement, not telling her that their shirts were going to be easy to out do. She liked the idea of wearing something that matched her girlfriend.

“Good. And then maybe I can pick out a matching outfit for you and your boy, how’s that sound?”

Allison said it with a smile in her voice, and a kiss to Renee’s cheek. Renee sighed,

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Allison nodded where she let her head rest on her shoulder,

“And then we’ll all wear matching Halloween costumes, even if we don’t get to see them.”

Renee laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> -Yes, I write both Allison and Renee as bi. LET ME LIVE MY LIFE OK.  
> -I’ve never been to college. How does that shit work?  
> -Did I write one(1) little sentince hinting to a polycule with Renee, Allison, Jean, and Jeremy and absolutely run with it? Yes, yes I did. I live for this ship now, it is canon in my brain.  
> -The title sucks but I really couldn't come up with something OOF.


End file.
